This invention relates to a new and novel precision rectilinear positioning mechanism.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a positioning mechanism with little or no lost motion which is wear-resistant, low in cost and reliable in operation. The positioning mechanism is constructed so that there is significant restraining forces against movement normal to the desired rectilinear movement.
There are a variety of situations where an accurate positioning mechanism of the type herein involved would be useful.
For example, in certain optical systems a positioning means is required to move a lens along a path normal to the image plane. Another environmental use would be to meter the rate of flow in a spray type applicator system by varying the width of a slot through which fluid to be sprayed is forced or pumped. Another need for positioning means is in machine tools where it is necessary to accurately position a cutting tool, for example, with respect to a workpiece. Such a machine tool could be a lathe where the cutting tool is positioned normal to the workpiece.
Still another environment for the invention is in printing presses. In printing presses there is a member which serves as a metering means which is positioned with respect to an ink roller. In such an environment the metering member which may be segmented, is positioned with respect to the roller to remove excess ink from the roller. In this instance, the gap between the metering member and the roller determines the rate ink is transformed or metered to the adjacent roller. The metering can be controlled by varying the position of the individual metering segments with respect to the roller.
In all the foregoing environments it is essential that the positioning be done in a precise and controlled manner.